Zoro's Decision
by Arden Tenjou
Summary: Zoro is asked to decide between Luffy and Sanji. It turns out they are both very persuasive. LuffyxZoroxSanji


Extra 2 – Luffy's Question

Zoro yawned, absently lifting a hand weight. The day was sunny, and Luffy was bored. There were no fish in this area, no islands, and nobody to fight. Plus, he'd already eaten everything Sanji would let him. And so, Zoro happened to open his eyes at one point, to find Luffy's face inches from his own.

"Ah!" Zoro cried, recoiling. He sighed. "What is it?"

Luffy stared for a moment, thinking. "Zoro, you like men?"

Zoro's face lit up, partially from embarrassment and partly from anger. "Dumbass, what kind of question is that?!

"Well, 'cause you like Sanji."

Zoro tried to control his anger by rubbing the crease between his eyebrows. "I shouldn't be surprised, but Luffy, you really don't have any sense of social boundaries, do you?"

"Nope."

"Fine."

"But if you like men, howcome Sanji?"

Zoro blinked. He sighed again. "Look, I don't really want to talk about this, but if it'll get you to shut up, I don't know why, okay? And it's not that I like men, it's just…he's an exception," Zoro mumbled, trying to hide his blush.

"Hmm," Luffy said.

Zoro eyed him suspiciously for a moment. "Why would you ask that? Did someone put you up to this?"

Luffy shook his head. "Nope. I was just wondering because if Zoro likes men, I wondered why it was Sanji and not me."

Zoro's eyes widened. He stared at his captain. "What did you say?"

"I wondered why it was Sanji and not me."

"That's what I thought you said," Zoro muttered. "Luffy…are you saying you're gay?"

Luffy pondered. "Do you mean am I only interested in men?"

"That's what 'gay' means, yeah."

"Then no. I don't think so. It's only Zoro."

The bottom of Zoro's world seemed to drop for a moment. Did Luffy just say…was this a dream? He stared at Luffy for a long few seconds. Then he shook his head. This was ridiculous. "Luffy, I don't think you understand. Being 'interested' in someone in that way means you want to sleep with them. Now, I understand you may not be interested in women right now, that doesn't seem to suit your personality anyway, but you can't mean-"

"I want to sleep with Zoro, yeah."

Zoro's jaw dropped. His mouth moved for a moment, and then he mumbled, "S-…San…" Finally he shouted, "Sanji!"

The cook showed up looking very confused because even if Zoro said his name (As opposed to 'Cook', 'Dumb Cook', 'Love Cook' or 'Curly Eyebrow'), he wasn't sure he'd ever heard Zoro shout it before. When Sanji arrived on the deck, he saw Zoro with a panicked look on his face, being backed against the railing by Luffy.

Sanji approached them casually, taking a drag. "What's the problem?"

Zoro grabbed his collar and said in a whisper. "Come with me. We have to have a talk with the idiot."

A few minutes later, they sat Luffy down in the crow's nest, the hatch securely locked, Zoro having briefly explained the situation to Sanji. However unlike Zoro, his reaction was much less panicked.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Sanji crowed, holding his stomach. "He said that? Luffy, you poor lamb, you're confused. Why would you be interested in _that_?"

"Oi." Zoro slapped him on the chest.

Luffy picked some gunk out of his ear. "I am, though. One time I watched you guys doing it. Then I masturbated while Zoro a few times."

All the merriment drained from Sanji's face. Zoro looked just as un-amused. In a terrifying whisper, Sanji said, "You did what, rubber man?"

Luffy shrugged. "I guess I always liked Zoro, but I tend to be a bit dim about these things, I think. Anyway, yeah I want to have sex with Zoro. I could take or leave Sanji."

Zoro held out an arm directed at Luffy, as if to say, 'See what I mean?'

Sanji stared disbelieving, filled with rage and shock and horror and probably lots of other things he couldn't identify. "You…little twerp. Zoro is taken, all right? Taken. You can't just make a move on somebody's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Zoro made a face.

"Yes, boyfriend, shut the hell up for a second!"

Luffy glanced between them. "Why not?"

"Why…?! B-…because you can't!"

"Hmmm," Luffy observed, clearly unconvinced. "Zoro, you like Sanji better than me?"

Zoro flinched at the conversation being shifted to him. Both Luffy and Sanji stared at him, expecting an answer. He stumbled to think of the correct one. "Uhh…I…don't know…"

Sanji's eyes filled with rage. He murmured, "Why don't you know, Zoro?"

"W-…well, it's a confusing question, okay!"

"Not really!"

Luffy considered. "Okay. If Zoro doesn't know, then shouldn't we have a contest?"

Both men whirled to look at Luffy. Clearly that was the last solution either of them had in mind. Sanji gritted his teeth. "Luffy, go suck on an egg!"

In moments, Luffy was up and had Zoro in his arms.

"Hey!" Sanji shouted.

But in that brief gap when Zoro could have done something, Luffy grabbed the back of his head and kissed him deeply.

Sanji went white.

Zoro stood in shock at first, then started to fight back, but with Luffy's rubbery body it was surprisingly difficult to get a purchase on him. At length he began to relax due to the strange and pleasant sensation of Luffy's lips. Then quite against his will, "Ahh…" escaped his lips. With Luffy's body pressed tight to his, it was almost impossible to avoid getting hard. Zoro was stunned, but the truth was, he'd thought about trying this with Luffy once or twice. He didn't hate it.

"Luffy…you…!" Sanji raged.

Luffy quite suddenly stepped back. He looked down. "Zoro's hard," he said, pointing out the obvious.

Zoro crossed his hands in front of him, blushing up to his ears.

Sanji's protests had stopped. He looked at Zoro with an expression that made Zoro's heart ache. He looked totally betrayed.

"It's…not…" Zoro murmured. He sighed and held his forehead. "It's just a natural reaction. It has nothing to do with Luffy."

"Oh. Should I do it again?"

"No!" Both men shouted at him.

Then Sanji's face took on a dangerous tint. He thought for a long time, but the atmosphere was such that the other two couldn't possibly interrupt him. "On the other hand," he murmured. He paused for a moment and then said, "I'm not so insecure that I can't handle a little jealousy."

"What?" Zoro said.

"If Zoro's not sure, then I want him to be sure." He took a drag and glowered at Luffy. "Let me ask you this, pipsqueak. Are you a top or a bottom? Do you know?"

"Top. I don't want Zoro to top me, that would be weird."

"That doesn't surprise me."

Zoro glanced between the two of them, getting a really bad feeling. "Hey…" he murmured.

Sanji took Zoro's chin in his hand and examined his face carefully. "I want you to know for sure who's better," he whispered. Then he shrugged. "Plus, it's only fair since I almost slept with Nami."

Luffy chuckled, pointing at Sanji devilishly. "Cheater."

"Shut the hell up! Contest starts now!"

"Yes, sir!"

Zoro balked as both men reached for him. "What the hell do you-"

His lips were stopped by Sanji's kiss. Zoro cried out against his lips, but his protests were interrupted as Luffy grabbed his package. He jolted and moaned. Luffy parted his shirt and started sucking in a nipple. "Mm…!" Zoro cried.

Sanji released his lips to begin an attack on his neck. Zoro panted; he was already weak there, but with two of them there was twice the embarrassment, and it seemed that he was twice as sensitive. Not to mention there were twice the number of hands and lips exploring him. He soon became painfully hard, unable to hold back his voice.

Sanji briefly stuck his tongue inside Zoro's ear, causing him to shudder and moan softly. Then Sanji faced Luffy for a moment. "Here's how this is going to work," he told him. "I'll be on the bottom, since you have no interest in my ass and I certainly have no interest in your cock. Zoro in the middle, you on top. Think you can handle that?"

Luffy grinned. "The only thing better would be if you weren't here."

"Feeling's mutual," Sanji barked.

Then both men resumed the attack on Zoro's body. Zoro was quickly losing his ability to think rationally. They started to undress him; Sanji took off his shirt, Luffy his haramaki and swords, Sanji his pants and boots, and Luffy his underwear. Luffy took the opportunity to give Zoro's cock a deep lick.

"Hey," Sanji growled. "You head back there." He pointed to Zoro's ass. Then he tossed Luffy the lube.

"Thanks!" Luffy said, smirking. The next thing he did was shove his tongue inside Zoro.

"Ah…ahah…ohh," Zoro moaned, his head falling on Sanji's shoulder as he stood in front of him. "Lu-...Luffy…" he moaned. "Don't…stretch…your tongue…"

Sanji's eyes widened. He snarled, "Cheater."

Luffy grinned, stretching his tongue so he could see Sanji. "Ibbs no' shealing. I'n jus' beller."

Sanji gritted his teeth. "Fine." He knelt down in front of Zoro and said, "Try not to faint, Zoro. I can't catch you from this angle." Then he took Zoro's cock in his mouth.

"Ohhhh!" Zoro cried, his knees growing weak with all the stimulation. He rested his hands on Sanji's shoulders, as Luffy's tongue drove deep inside him, and his cock was completely swallowed by Sanji. Sanji's mouth felt so good, he would normally have been thrusting inside it unconsciously, but Luffy's tongue was making his hips weak. It was all he could do to stay standing. "B-….both of you…it's…too much…ahhh!"

Unable to hold back, Zoro cried out and came hard in Sanji's mouth. It was a long orgasm, and left him twitching for some time afterward. He was feeling so good that it almost felt like he hadn't finished cumming, but it was at that moment that Sanji stood up. He suddenly gave Zoro a deep kiss. Zoro cried out; Sanji's mouth was full of his own cum. It was disgusting and a huge turn on at the same time. He moaned, but Sanji made him swallow.

Then Sanji murmured, "Luffy, pass me that for a minute."

Luffy tossed him the lube, while at the same time Sanji took off his clothes, and spread his legs on the bench in front of Zoro. Zoro already felt himself growing hard again from seeing Sanji in that pose. Sanji pulled Zoro forward a bit so his hands rested on the wall behind Sanji's head. Sanji kissed him gently, then began to massage his own hole with the lube. He tossed it back to Luffy.

"Zoro," Sanji murmured against his lips. "Open me up."

Zoro blushed heavily, but he obeyed. He massaged Sanji's hole and eventually stuck one finger in. All the while, Luffy's tongue was driving him crazy. Zoro had already gotten hard again, but he could feel he was going to cum again soon if he didn't get some control.

Zoro glanced up at Sanji. Unlike Sanji's usual contented or smiling face when they had sex, Sanji's face was cold. Zoro's heart ached. He took Sanji's face in his hands and kissed him gently. Sanji looked a bit surprised. Then Zoro bent down, still giving Luffy access to his ass, and wrapped his mouth around Sanji's cock.

Sanji flinched and shuddered.

Luffy looked up, slipping his tongue out of Zoro and causing him to moan. "No fair, Sanji, I want to try Zoro's mouth."

Zoro looked up at Sanji, wondering if that was okay. Sanji watched him for a time with a complicated expression. Then he sighed and said, "It's only fair. I did the same to Nami-san, after all."

Zoro frowned a bit at that, not sure about the logic, but in the next moment, Luffy pulled him back by the hair and shoved his cock inside his mouth.

"Grgh!" Zoro gurgled. Luffy thankfully was not that big, but he shoved himself deep inside of Zoro's throat with enthusiasm, nearly choking him each time.

"Gently, Luffy," Sanji said, patting him on the shoulder with a wicked smirk. "Zoro likes it rough, but only if you make him feel it first."

Zoro's eyes widened. If his mouth had been free he would have protested that assessment, but Luffy ran his hands through his hair, and started gently fucking his mouth. Zoro sighed and relaxed a bit, letting his tongue wrap around Luffy's cock.

Luffy shuddered a bit. "I've…never done this before…"

"No shit," Sanji grunted. "If you've had enough then go on back and we'll get this show on the road."

"Mmm," Luffy sighed. "You're good Zoro. I bet your ass is even better."

Sanji tilted his head. "Tough call," he said.

Zoro was getting a bit annoyed of this conversation going over his head, but as soon as Luffy pulled out of his mouth, Sanji forced his head back down over his own cock. "Did you forget about opening me up?" he asked, softly. "I won't let you fuck me until you do."

Zoro moaned and continued to stretch out Sanji's hole with one, and then two fingers. It was a bit challenging to find his prostate in this position, but he did, causing Sanji to flinch, and bite back a moan. However, at that point Sanji wrapped his legs around Zoro's head and shoulders. Zoro blinked with a sense of foreboding. Then Sanji began to thrust his hips up and pull his legs in at the same time, fucking Zoro's face mercilessly.

Zoro moaned loudly, but at the same time, he felt Luffy's fingers enter him from behind. "Mmmm!" he cried out, clearly overstimulated.

Luffy kissed his back, ass, and legs as he shoved his finger inside him. However Luffy's finger was different from most. He was able to easily enter Zoro without any prompting by narrowing the width of his finger as it entered him. Then he began to gradually increase the width, moving in and out at the same time. It caused Zoro almost no pain but it was a weird sensation and ended up turning him on way too much.

"Ahh…ann'ii…" he whimpered, trying to say Sanji's name with his cock shoved in his mouth.

"Hm?" Sanji murmured, unsympathetic.

Zoro mumbled something unintelligible, but Sanji gathered what it meant.

"You're going to cum soon? You want to come inside me?"

Zoro meekly nodded.

Sanji sighed. "No helping it. Come on."

He released his legs from around Zoro, and allowed Zoro to hold him around the waist. Zoro was conscious of Luffy's caring attentions behind him, but he had to be inside Sanji, he couldn't hold back any more. Slowly, he slid inside him. He saw Sanji grit his teeth. He must not have prepared him properly. His heart ached a bit.

Zoro kissed Sanji's cheek and then spoke softly in a strained voice, "Sorry, Sanji…I'll make you feel good too, but I…I can't…" Against his will, his hips started thrusting inside him. It felt so good.

Sanji smiled subtly. "Can't hold back, huh? All right, then. Cum from my ass, Zoro."

Zoro moaned, throwing his head back. At that moment, Luffy chuckled to himself with a sly grin, and slid his length inside of Zoro. Zoro's eyes widened. He panted for a moment, trying to understand this feeling. Luffy was doing the same thing with his dick that he had with his fingers and tongue, narrowing and stretching and widening, all in a delicious pattern like a snake. Zoro was having trouble even raising his voice, the feeling was so overpowering.

Finally, "Ahhhaaaaah!" he cried, arching his back. He continued to convulse with every weird movement of Luffy's cock. "Lu-luffy…!" he cried, desperately. "Stop that…I can't…think!"

"He he," Luffy said, though he was flushed and panting. "Pretty good, huh?"

Sanji growled. Then, he wrapped his legs around, not just Zoro, but Luffy too. Both men blinked for a moment, until Sanji proceeded to fuck them both hard with his legs. Luffy started to moan. Zoro was losing it, starting to drool and lose his grip around Sanji's waist. He was feeling so much pleasure he was barely moaning anymore, just caught up in the feeling.

Luffy gasped and tried to smile. "Well, Zoro?" he panted. "Which feels better? Your cock or your ass?"

Zoro could barely answer but in mumbling. Eventually, "…so…good…!" he moaned.

Sanji frowned, trying to ignore the orgasm that would envelope him soon. "Which is? Here?" He purposefully tightened his sphincter. Zoro cried out sharply.

"Or here?" Luffy asked mischievously, widening his cock inside Zoro. Zoro's legs gave out, but Sanji and Luffy supported him.

Zoro was panting harshly, his breath coming in moans. "Sanji…Luffy…" he murmured. Then his voice started to rise in intensity. He weakly thrust his hips forward. "Fuck!" he cried, and he poured his cum into Sanji.

Sanji pumped his cock a few times and came quickly after. Luffy fucked them both for a few minutes, and then he happened to catch a glimpse of Zoro's lust-filled expression, and he grabbed onto Zoro's hip and filled Zoro's insides with cum.

At that moment, Zoro really did pass out, and Luffy and Sanji helped him to the floor. Then they both sat back, panting, wondering how this had all started. Zoro woke up a few moments later, completely at a loss.

"Jesus," he murmured. "I can't stand you two."

"Ah, but who can't you stand more?" Luffy asked, grinning. Luffy, by the way, was still fully dressed, he had only taken out his cock.

Zoro groaned. "I can't believe the two of you. Why should I have to choose?" As he said this, he could see that Luffy was a little disappointed. But, though he tried to hide it, Sanji was crushed. Zoro considered for a long time. Eventually he managed to rise to a seated position.

"Look. I can't say which one of you I like better, because I don't compare people that way. You're both very important to me. As for who's better at sex…fuck, I don't know. But Luffy," he said, seriously. Sanji looked up as well. "He's the one I want. I couldn't tell you why. If I could, I would have both of you, but I can't, because for some weird reason, I don't want this guy to get hurt." He thumbed at Sanji, who was already blushing. "You're good, Luffy. If I didn't have Sanji, yeah, I would have you in a heartbeat."

"Hey," Sanji muttered.

"But I do. And he's all I need."

Luffy looked put out. "That sucks. I'd be willing to share Zoro too."

"Well you can't," Sanji said, triumphantly, with just a trace of possessiveness.

"Hmmm. Well, okay. But if you get sick of Sanji, you can come find me," Luffy said. And with that, he brushed himself off a bit, unlocked the hatch and rejoined the rest of the crew.

Sanji rather painfully got up and locked the hatch behind him, then sat back down for a while. He lit up, then stared at the ceiling for a bit. "Was he really that good?"

Zoro, who had been trying to sleep, opened one eye to glare at him. "You really want to know the answer to that question?"

Sanji shrugged. "I think I can take it. I kind of got the general vibe, anyway. He's better than me, isn't he?"

Zoro sighed, heavily. "I won't play this game. Remember, by the way, that sleeping with him was your idea."

"Yeah it was. 'Cause I was curious." He took a drag, while staring at Zoro on the floor. "You don't want to tell me?"

"I don't mind telling you, it's you who might have a problem with it."

Sanji's fists tightened. "I want to know."

Zoro sighed heavily. "You are a petty man. I already chose you, you know." Zoro glanced up at him, but Sanji looked just as determined. "All right. No, he wasn't better than you."

Sanji blinked. "What?"

"He had some fancy moves. Yes, his cock felt really good. But…" Zoro bit his lip, not sure how to put it. "…you…pay attention to me. I guess that's what it is. It seems like you know what I'm feeling, and you're really good at finding what I like. He was just thinking about making me cum, if that makes any sense."

Sanji absorbed this information slowly. He began to blush a bit. Then he shyly covered his face as he smoked. "Hm," he commented.

"His cock was amazing though…" Zoro murmured.

Sanji's jealousy reared its head again. "Well excuse me for being flesh and blood and not rubber!"

"I was just thinking, it might be fun to get some toys. I bet there's something like that."

Sanji blushed. "Oh. Yeah, probably."

Zoro sighed a bit, and then moved over to where Sanji was, comfortably sitting on the floor in between Sanji's legs. "I really don't like games like this. Don't make me do it again."

Sanji's chest tightened. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and shoulders. "Okay."

"And let me go for about a week without sex after this."

"No."


End file.
